Cruel
by Sueona
Summary: Akihito witness Asami's cruelty. What will Akihito do?


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, Smex

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: Akihito witness Asami's cruelty. What will Akihito do?

Notes: Hello readers. Here is a one-shot. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think.

The young photographer weaved his way through the crowds, hoping to forget what he saw. It made his stomach turn as he saw the man's bloody face and body. There were burn marks and cuts on the man. The person responsible for it was the man he sleeps with every night. He turned the corner and went into an alley. He leaned over, throwing up his food from earlier. His entire body was shaking. He knew Asami was a dangerous person but the man kept him out of it. Then again, it was him who decided to follow a lead. He remembered the cop's face who told him to be at that warehouse. It was a set up. The police officer wanted Asami. He couldn't even take photos. He was too scared. For that reason, he bolted out of the area before anyone could stop him. While he ran, he heard the final shot. He leaned against the wall, feeling so weak. He glanced out of the alley to see people walk by him, ignoring him while his thoughts were a mess. He should go to the police but his heart wasn't letting him. He staggered out of the alley and kept walking through the mass of people. His heart was sobbing. He didn't want to see what the man he loves do for a living. He was better off without seeing it. He looked up to see he was in front of the penthouse. He pushed himself forward, seeing Sakurai run toward him. The man was only a few years older than him. So, the guy understood some things about freedom. He was the only guard he would let follow him without really escaping him.

Sakurai grabbed the boy, seeing him pale. He helped the other inside, asking, "What happened? Do I need to call Asami-sama?"

"Don't call him!" Akihito yelled as he pushed away from the concern guard. He knew he was making things up. He knew Asami was a cruel man and dangerous. Still, he didn't want to see the act. He didn't want to be a witness of death. He went to the elevator. He got inside and hit the button before Sakurai could get inside. He wanted to be alone. He slid down to the floor, feeling everything inside of him explode. The door opened and he lifted his head. He felt the wetness against his cheeks. He wobbled out of the elevator, not sure why he came here. This should have been the last place to go to. He unlocked the door and went inside. The place was clean like always. He walked to the bar, pouring himself a drink. He wanted to drown out the image of what he saw earlier. Why did he have to take the job? Why did the cop lie to him about what was going down? It was meant to be a drug smuggle going down. It was supposed to be far away from Asami's business. He leaned his head against the cold window glass; downing the drink and feeling the burn go down his throat. Why couldn't he forget the image? He closed his eyes, seeing his lover harm the man. The door opened and his eyes snapped open. He wasn't ready to face Asami. Luckily it was Sakurai. Brown eyes stared at him. There was no emotion on the man's face. He turned his head to look at the guard he made friends with.

"Asami-sama would have my head if something happened to you today." Sakurai spoke when the other wasn't saying a word. He watched as the boy went to the bar pouring himself another drink. Akihito picked up another glass and looked at him. He replied, "I would be dead if I drank with you, Takaba-sama."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Akihito hissed as he went back to the window. He didn't like the sentence at all. It implied death just like what he witness.

"I will call you that until you tell me what happened." Sakurai responded calmly. He had to know what happen, so he could inform his boss. The first time he met the boy, they got off on rocky terms and he suffered dearly from Asami for it. He wasn't going to make another mistake.

"I want to forget it." Akihito mumbled.

"Forget what?" Sakurai asked as he shut the door behind him and entered his boss' home. Akihito snapped his head, expecting he didn't hear those words. The boy turned his head and drank more. He sighed, "Tell me, Aki."

"You work for him."

"I do not understand."

"Do you kill for him?"

"If he orders it, I will follow his orders."

"He kills himself."

"Takaba-sama, if he does not defend his turf, he will die from enemies."

"How can you throw death away like it is nothing?" Akihito yelled as he threw the glass. He watched it break into pieces when it hit the wall.

Sakurai sighed as he looked at the broken glass. He still didn't understand what this had to do with anything. He glanced back over at the photographer. He took a step forward, speaking, "Do you wish to see him die?" Akihito shook his head. He continued, "Sadly, he has to do things that are horrible to keep alive and protect those around him including his loyal men."

Akihito looked out the window, staring as the sun started to go down for the day. He saw Sakurai standing there and he ordered, "Leave me."

"Takaba-sama, I want to know…"

"It isn't your business. Leave me alone before I tell Asami that you were being mean to me." Akihito threatened. Sakurai sighed and left the penthouse, shutting the door behind him. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Asami dead but he also didn't want to see Asami kill someone. He was better off never seen that act. He walked to the couch, flopping down. He closed his eyes. It was his lover. He fell love in with an evil man. He was attracted to the dangers around Asami.

At Club Sion, Asami walked to his desk, anger clearly in his eyes. Suoh and Kirishima walked in, shutting the door behind them. He sneered, "Who the hell was at the warehouse?"

"We didn't find anyone, Asami-sama." Kirishima answered as he pushed his glasses up.

Asami turned around to face the large window that showed his club below him. He had to kill the man. The man killed one of his own and was going after his men. He ordered as he lit up a cigarette, "I do not need witness. Find out who was there and I want the person found by morning."

"Yes, sir." Kirishima and Suoh replied and left the office.

Asami inhaled the toxin and blew out grey smoke. He tapped his fingers against the desk. He realized he never heard from Sakurai today. He turned around and used his phone. The line was picked up on the first ring and he ordered, "Report."

"Asami-sama, it is good to hear from you."

"I want the report, Sakurai, not small talk."

"Takaba-sama is upset about something. He didn't give all the details but it dealt with your business."

"My business?"

"He refused to tell me anything else, sir."

"I see." Asami replied and hung up. He inhaled more of the cigarette. He had a sickening feeling in his gut. He pushed down a button, ordering, "Suoh and Kirishima, get in here." Within seconds his two most trusted men walked inside. He looked over at Kirishima, "Cancel my meetings for the night, Kirishima. Also do not look for the witness. I have a feeling who it was."

Suoh looked at his boss and held back a sigh. The only the person Asami did nothing horrible to was the photographer. He bowed his head and left the office with Kirishima following him. He whispered, "Think he took photos?"

"It would have alerted us right away if he did." Kirishima answered.

"If it was really him, boss isn't going to be pleased." Suoh mentioned as they went into another office.

Kirishima mumbled, "Agree."

At the penthouse, Akihito didn't move from the couch. He still had no idea what to do. He still felt sick to his stomach. He closed his eyes. Did they hear him run? Would they look for him and end him? Would Asami harm him in that way? He got away with a lot of things with Asami but this might be too much for Asami to ignore. His cell phone rung loudly and he answered tiredly, "Hello."

"Hey, you never called." Kiyoshi replied.

"I didn't feel good."

"What happened? Did the led get you somewhere?"

He could hear the eagerness in the man's voice. He should tell what happened. Akihito looked at the wall to see the only photo of him and Asami. He lied, "I didn't go. I wasn't feeling good then either. I think I came up with a cold."

"Takaba, listen, tell me what went down there."

"I wasn't there." Akihito lied again. The door opened and he saw Asami come toward him. He spoke, "Got to go. I think I'm about to throw up." He hung up on Kiyoshi, a man who was trying to take down his lover.

"Who was that?" Asami asked as he stared at his lover, calmly. Rage was boiling inside of him. Akihito wasn't meant to see the true cruel side of him. It wasn't meant for the boy's eyes.

"No one." Akihito answered. Before he could move, Asami grabbed the phone. Trying to reach for it, he yelled, "What the fuck! Give me my damn phone!" He jumped up to grab it. He couldn't let Asami see who called him.

Grabbing thin wrists, Asami used his other hand to flip through the recent calls. The name, 'Kiyoshi' popped up. He knew the man was a cop who would call Akihito for some jobs. He narrowed his eyes as he hissed, "It was you." Akihito paled and shook in his hold.

Akihito shook by that tone. Was this the end? Was Asami going to kill him to hide the witness? He was dragged to the bedroom. When he got to the door, he struggled against the hold. He didn't want to die. He screamed, "LET ME GO! PLEASE ASAMI! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SEE IT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Asami stopped and stared at those teary eyes. Akihito was shaking even worse than before and trying to pull away from him. He pulled the boy close, wrapping his arms around the shaking body. He put everything in place. Kiyoshi sent his lover there. What was his reason? He would find out soon enough. The other was trying to pull away from him. He lifted the thin chin, staring into those watery eyes, sighing, "I'm not going to kill you."

"What do you… you plan to… to do with me? I'm… I'm a witness… witness." Akihito stammered. He was pulled in the bedroom and the door was slammed shut. There was no escape. Asami was in his way. He backed up, fear clearly in his body. Asami said he wouldn't kill him. Did he believe those words? Before he knew it, Asami pulled him into a warm embrace and his lips were sealed. This was the man he knew. His shirt was taken off of him and tossed across the room. Hands played with his upper body, making blood rush down to his groin. He was laid on the bed with Asami leaning over him. Golden eyes locked with his. The fear he had went away in that moment. He was foolish to think Asami would harm him. He whispered, "Why? What did he do to you to warrant death?"

Asami gave no answer because he wasn't about to explain it to his lover. He sealed those lips before more questions are asked. He thrust his hips downwards, rubbing their clothe cocks together. Akihito arched to his body and arms wrapped around his neck. He moved his lips to the neck area, marking the boy his. He started to hear pants as he whispered into the ear, "You do not need to know anything. Forget what happened."

"Asa…mi." Akihito moaned, trying to say something but his mind wasn't letting him piece together a sentence. He howled in pleasure when Asami bit his neck, licking at the mark. He gripped those built shoulders as his mind was turning to mush.

"What did I tell you about saying my name?" Asami whispered directly into the boy's ear.

Akihito tried to work out what was said. Another bit landed on his neck and he screamed out one name that meant everything to him, "RYUUICHI!"

"Now that is my boy." Asami taunted as he pulled down the boy's jeans. Akihito kicked at them to get them off. He moved his lips down to the boy's nipples. The moment he licked at one hard peddle, the photographer arched his back, moaning out his name again. Fingers ran through his hair, messing it up. He ran his hand across the straining cock. He looked up to see Akihito tossing his head back and forth.

Akihito couldn't think or do much. The pleasure was messing up his system. This was the man he knew. Asami wasn't going to harm him. He knew he would never forget what happened but he loved this man. He couldn't turn away from him. He tossed his head back, feeling the pressure build inside of him. Asami was using his talented tongue against his nipples, making his body heat up even more. This was a dangerous dance and he loved every moment of it. He wanted to wait but the way Asami was teasing him was making him lose control of everything. His hips thrust upwards as he spilled and he screamed, "RYUUICHI!" His body was tossing around. Before he knew it, his legs were lifted over those strong shoulders and a thick cock was thrust inside of him.

Those hazel eyes locked with his and he pulled up only to thrust right back inside. Fingers dug into his shirt, trying to grip him more. Asami kissed those lips, making the other moan. He was losing all control. He was losing his senses. Only Akihito has ever done this to him.

Akihito tossed his head back as his vision went white. He was hard again, feeling the pleasure even more. He loved the way Asami's cock slammed into him. He tried to unbutton the man's shirt. Getting tired of it, he tore the shirt open. He had to feel the skin. He needed to know this man would never harm him. He screamed over and over. Sweat was running down his face and body. It was so hot. The thick cock right in and out, reminding him this was pleasure. He pulled Asami's head down, sealing those teasing lips. A wet muscle entered his mouth, toying with his tongue. His hands touched the tan skin, feeling heat pour down to his groin. He wanted to last longer but a large hand wrapped around his cock, making him break the kiss. His head tossed back while his neck was attacked by Asami's teeth. He gripped those shoulders as the pleasure was making him go insane. He lost everything in a second. He screamed as he came. He felt the older man spill inside of him. When Asami pulled out, he stared into those golden eyes. He saw the evilness in this man tonight but he also saw the good side to him too. He couldn't walk away. It was too late for him. This man had him.

Asami sat up, staring down at his lover. Hazel eyes were watching him. He ruffled the boy's hair and ordered, "Stay put."

"Asami, don't."

Asami stood up, going to the bathroom. He washed himself up and took out a wet clothe, cleaning his lover. Usually his boy would be asleep by now but those hazel eyes refused to close. He spoke, "What did that cop tell you?"

"Asami, please leave him alone." Akihito whispered as he sat up. Before anything else could be said, there was a loud bang on the front door. Asami glanced over his shoulder with a raised an eyebrow. He squirmed off the bed, feeling the pain in his lower back.

Asami walked out of the bedroom. His guards would usually call up to him first. He opened the door and saw a few police officers.

Sakurai spoke, "Sorry sir, they refused to let me call you."

"What can I do for you?" Asami asked coldly. He heard footsteps and his lover came over.

"Kiyoshi." Akihito whispered. He felt an arm wrap around his waist. He didn't like how there was more police. Did they find out about the murder? Were they here to arrest Asami?

Kiyoshi stepped forward and spoke, "Give up the photos and we will leave you alone."

"What photos?" Akihito asked confused.

"The photos you took tonight. We have it from a source that you witness the death of a man by Asami's hand." Kiyoshi explained. Asami pulled Akihito aside when he walked in. He handed over a piece of paper and stated, "This is a warrant to search your place."

Akihito looked at Asami and saw a smirk on his face. He looked at the man who set him up. The memory of the man still on his mind. He could reveal it all. He looked into those green eyes, sighing, "Search all you want. I was home, resting due to a cold. Ask, Sakurai. I go no where without him following me."

Sakurai spoke, "He was home the entire night."

One police officer looked at him and he knew the man from around. He didn't look too please being here. Akihito caught green eyes narrowing at him. He knew there was nothing here to criminate his lover. Asami made sure nothing was in his home. He leaned against the yakuza. He had no photos. He couldn't take any. The police came inside and started to search.

Kiyoshi asked, "Where is your cameras?"

"If you break any one of them, I'm going to sue the department." Akihito hissed. He pointed to the spare bedroom where he kept all his camera supplies. Kiyoshi saw the camera on the table and took it, looking for photos on the memory card. He explained when green eyes look at him, "I was messing around with it while laying there. I can't stand not being active." The other three police told him and Asami to stay where they were. He didn't move from Asami's side. This man let him live when many would have died for what they saw.

About an hour later, a penthouse a mess, the police officer walked out of his home. Kiyoshi glared at him and he only smirked at the man. Asami fished out his cigarettes and lit one up. As those green eyes stared at him and Akihito, he asked, "Are you done harassing us?"

"You will mess up. I will get you, Asami." Kiyoshi hissed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I only run businesses." Asami replied calmly. The cop stormed out of the penthouse and he felt Akihito relax after being tense. He sighed, "I will call in the maid."

"The maid isn't going anywhere near my cameras. Last time, she messed up one of my good ones." Akihito mumbled as he went to his special room.

The next day, Asami ruffled brown hair as the boy slept. He made phone calls after phone calls last night, dealing with the problem that arose. Akihito spent almost all night, fixing his special room and cameras. He sighed when he realized what his photographer saw. There was no hiding it anymore from the person who gained something that many have failed to. He walked out of the bedroom, ready for a day a work. He looked at Sakurai and ordered, "He does not leave your sight today."

Sakurai replied with a bow of his head, "Yes, Asami-sama."

Akihito laid there, awake. He heard Asami leave. He caught some of what was said over the phone. Asami believed he was too busy cleaning his room. He pushed the blanket off and got out of the bed. After taking a long hot shower to get out the cramps in his back, he walked out the door. Sakurai was behind him and he didn't mind at all. When he went out of the building, Kiyoshi was standing there, leaning against the car. He walked over, knowing it was making Sakurai panic. Kiyoshi looked at him in the eye and he asked, "What do you think you are doing?"

"She was a source. You were supposed to get away from him." Kiyoshi responded. He looked at the guard, whispering to the boy, "She was found dead the morning. A drowning. Everyone is convinced it was suicide."

"Then that is what happened." Akihito replied, knowing it was a lie. His lover ended her life without thinking twice.

"You should leave him, Akihito-chan."

"I told you I hate you saying that name."

Kiyoshi raised his hand and ran it across the boy's face, mumbling, "He is no good for you."

"You proved to be no good for me either." Akihito responded as he slapped the hand away. He stared coldly at his ex-lover, mumbling, "You never had my heart. He does." He started to walk away but his arm was grabbed. He turned his head to see those green eyes narrowed.

"He will kill you."

"If he wanted me dead, I would be dead already." Akihito retorted as he pulled his arm away. Sakurai stood in front of him to prevent Kiyoshi from touching him again.

Kiyoshi stared sadly at the boy and spoke, "Good luck with him. I'll be leaving town. Too dangerous, but I'm sure you already know that." He got into his car and drove away. It was over. He couldn't get the boy away from Asami.

Sakurai asked, "What the hell was that about?"

"Oh Asami never told you. He was my ex-lover from college. We had maybe one or two classes together." Akihito answered. Sakurai stared at him stunned and he chuckled as he walked down the road. He saw the evilness in the man he loves. He knew and witness it, but it didn't stop him from loving the man. He refused to walk away from his heart. Asami proved his love last night.


End file.
